


Lazy Sunday Morning

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [13]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion ficlet to Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyFather's Day Holiday Ficlet





	Lazy Sunday Morning

"Shh!" Addison warned as she and Jacob tiptoed down the steps. It was early and neither of their fathers was out of bed yet.

The little boy, only five years old, bit his bottom lip and tried his best to creep down the steps behind his sister without making any noise.

Once they were downstairs, Addison led the way into the kitchen where she instructed Jacob to get some spoons from the drawer and the cereal from the cabinet below the microwave while she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs.

*****

David opened his eyes, upon hearing the bedroom door bump into the dresser beside it. Archie was still sound asleep, curled comfortably against him. He glanced towards the door and immediately smiled at the sight of their children trying to sneak into the room. "Babe," he whispered, nudging Archie who only groaned. "Wake up, Arch. We have visitors."

Archie opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down at the foot of the bed where he felt Jacob climbing up. He disentangled himself from David and they both sat up just as Jacob was reaching them.

The small child grinned widely as he handed over the folded piece of construction paper he was carrying, “What’s this?” David asked as he took the paper from Jacob’s small hand.

“Open it!” Jacob giggled, clapping his hands together excitedly as he climbed into Archie’s lap.

Archie grinned glancing at David and then back to the paper in his hand. The ‘card’ was a folded piece of light blue construction paper with a hand colored picture of a father and two children pasted to the front. It was obvious to them that Jacob had colored the picture because of the way the colors went outside the lines, and there were scribbles here and there. However, the picture had been carefully cut out and glued to the construction paper and the “Happy Father’s Day to the best daddies in the whole world! We love you!” written inside was written in Addison’s neat penmanship.

“Aw! Thank you! Both of you!” Archie said as he immediately felt tears threatening to spring forth.

“You’re welcome,” Addison replied, finally setting the tray she was carrying down on David’s lap. “We made you breakfast.”

“Oh, wow! You guys did all of this?”

“Grandma Beth has been teaching me to cook so I made the eggs and pancakes,” Addison explained.

“And I made cereal!” Jacob chimed.

Both men chuckled softly, looking at the bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats and the bowl of Cap’n Crunch swimming in way too much milk.

“Whose idea was the Oreos?” David asked seeing a saucer plate in the middle of the tray with two Oreo cookies on it.

“Jacob’s,” Addison said with a sigh, making an _“I told you so”_ face at her brother.

“It’s dessert!” Jacob defended his addition of the snack with a giggle as Archie tickled his ribs.

David smiled brightly at their son and ruffled his hair before he reached out to pull Addison closer for a hug. “Love you two, so much!”

Addison kissed his cheek and returned the sentiment before running around the bed to do the same with Archie.

“Are you going to help us eat all of this?” Archie asked.

“Nope!” Addison grabbed Jacob’s hand and tugged, wanting him to get off the bed. “I made us peanut butter and jelly toast with bananas.”

David looked over at Archie once the kids were out of the room, smiling fondly as Archie glanced sleepily up at him, his hair tousled adorably. “I hope you’re hungry.”            

Archie looked at the tray of food. “Um…”

David laughed heartily, picked up one of the forks, and stabbed into an egg on his plate. “Not bad,” he mumbled with a mouth full of food. He finally swallowed and smirked at Archie who was watching him intently. “Could have used a little salt.”

“You don’t need salt,” Archie reminded him before finally picking up a fork as well. “I wonder what the kitchen looks like right now.”

“I can only imagine,” David said as he cut of another bite of egg. “Don’t worry though; I’ll help you clean it up.”

*****

A while later, David set the tray on the nightstand and they both shifted around on the bed until they were lying on their sides facing each other. David grinned and held up one of the Oreos. “Our kids are the greatest.”

A warm smile formed on Archie’s lips as he reached up to take a hold of the cookie. “I know.” He then watched as he and David both twisted on their side of the Oreo, pulling it apart. “Oreos for breakfast?”

“It’s dessert!” David reminded him as he licked the icing from his half before popping it into his mouth, demolishing it quickly.

“Oh yeah!” Archie chuckled in amusement. “I forgot.” At that very moment, David leaned closer, silencing him with a tender kiss. Archie moaned softly, kissing back and letting his husband draw him nearer. He could taste the sweetness of chocolate as his tongue swept over David’s lips and mingled with his for a while.

“Happy Father’s Day, Baby,” David whispered moments later when he finally pulled away, pressing one more light kiss to Archie’s forehead.

 “You too.”

“Oh my heck!” Addison groaned dramatically as she walked back into the room, Jacob in tow once more. “Are you going to stay in bed all day?”

Both men began laughing and made room between them as both kids jumped onto the bed and crawled up to lay in between them. Archie lifted his arm and let Addison snuggle back against his chest while Jacob curled up between her and David. “Did you turn off the stove,” he asked.

“Yea,” she replied. “Grandma Beth told me to always double check the stove. So I did and it was off.”

“Good girl,” he praised as he kissed her cheek. “You’re growing up so fast!”

“Me too!” Jacob informed him as he reached over and took the piece of Oreo that was still in Archie’s hand and chomped down on it.

David laughed and pulled Jacob close, squeezing him tightly as the little boy giggled hysterically. “You gotta stop, ok? You’re growing entirely too fast! Both of you are.”

“You can say that again,” Archie said with a sigh as he lay his head back down on his pillow, completely content with staying bed with his family all day.

As the four of them lay there talking, one by one, they drifted off to sleep. David was the last to fall asleep, but before he did, he watched his husband and their two children for as long as he could. He could not have asked for a more perfect Father’s Day and it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, Comments are still welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
